Not What I Expected In My Office
by Kay Lily
Summary: Roy walks into his office to see something, and someone he did not expect. Will this unexpected meeting change the lives of the two men? RoyxJean, Yaoi, M for a reason, short one-shot.


Havoc awoke suddenly. Sweat was dripping off his face, and the rest of his body was soaked. He was shaky, and dizzy feeling. He glanced down and bit his bottom lip at what he saw. He was hard, and it was visible under the blankets. He pushed his hand through his hair trying to forget his dream, but he kept picturing the other man below him. The other man's face red, eyes filled with passion, and voice screaming his name.

This man was the one person who he shouldn't want in this way at all, this man was his superior, Roy Mustang. Why did this keep happening? This damn man had him feeling like a teenager again. Jean shook his head, hoping the shake away the thoughts also. He didn't know why these dreams, and these feelings plagued him. He laid back down, and attempted to sleep.

Havoc stood alone in the office. Mustang had wondered off to do god knows what, but unfortunately the paper he had needed to be reviewed, and signed. Jean was sure that his superior must have pretended to look at it, and didn't get to the last page to sign it.

It had been a good while, and Havoc was starting to wonder. It was a Saturday, but they said the Colonel would be here. He was also told he needed to get this paper through, as soon as possible. Unfortunately, that means he had to come here on his day off to hunt down Roy Mustang.

Havoc walked over behind Mustang's desk to look out the window. It was sunny, and beautiful outside. Then Jean noticed something, one of Mustang's drawers was slightly open. He knew he shouldn't, but he did anyways. The curiosity was too much for him. He ripped open the drawer, and inside was lube, lotion, and a box of tissues. Havoc couldn't control his laughter.

"So that's why the Colonel is so busy, he wastes all his time jacking it at work!" In the middle of laughing, Jean thought of something. Mustang leaning back in his chair, his face red, and heated. Eyes closed with pleasure, panting while he stroke himself.

Havoc's face burned a dark red as he thought about it. He quickly snapped out of it. He didn't know why, but he kept thinking of the Colonel like that.

When he least expected it too. Mustang would lean back and stretch, and Havoc would stare at the new tight uniform on his superior's amazing body. Havoc shook his head, he was starting to get heated just from thinking about that.

Then Havoc noticed something else. There was a magazine in the drawer covered by a piece of paper. He pulled it out and stared in shock. The magazine, it wasn't full of women, it was naked men. Havoc's face turned red as his heart began to beat faster. He opened the magazine without even thinking. As he opened it a paper fell out, he bent over the grab it. What he held shocked him the most. It was a picture of himself.

A topless Jean Havoc was in Mustang's drawer. Havoc felt like he couldn't breathe. He remembered the picture. He had sent it to some girl, and it was quickly sent back again. Havoc knew he had brought the picture into the office, he was distraught, and asked Hawkeye if she thought he was ugly, and why no women wanted him. This picture disappeared shortly after that, and now Havoc knew why.

Jean's breathing was incredibly fast now, all he could picture was Mustang touching himself to a picture of him. Havoc's knees felt weak he tried to push the thoughts out of his head, but it just felt so damn good to think about Mustang like that. Especially now, he didn't feel like a creep anymore, now that he knew Mustang felt the same.

Havoc could feel himself getting hard against his pants. He glanced over at the door, then down at this pants. He told himself that it would be quick. He opened his pants, lowered his boxers, and took his swollen member out. He sat in Roy's own chair, and closed his eyes, thinking about the Colonel. He let his head fall back, and let out a groan.

"Enjoying yourself, Havoc?" A familiar voice chimed. Havoc snapped his eyes open to see Mustang standing in front of him. Whatever ninja like skills he used to open, and shut that door, Havoc will never know. Mustang had a smirk on his face, then his eyes traveled to his desk where the magazine, and picture of Havoc sat. Red painted itself across Mustang's face. "Havoc, what you found in that drawer should stay between us." Mustang said as he started talking towards Havoc.

Mustang had told himself a thousand times he would never let himself do anything with his subordinate, but now the scene in front of him was too much. He stood in front of Havoc now. The dirty blond was still impossibly hard, and shaking. Blue eyes met onyx as they just stared at each other. Mustang leaned down, his face just an inch from Havoc's. Havoc swallowed has as he stared forward into Roy's mesmerizing eyes. He could feel his bottom lip quiver. Embarrassed, his face grew an even deeper shade of red.

Jean couldn't remember how many times he dreamed of this exact thing. Like constant almost haunting wet dreams, and now it was happening for real. Before Mustang made a move, Havoc grabbed the darker haired man by the shirt, and pulled him in. The lips of the two men crashed together in a fit of passion.

Roy couldn't believe this was happening, he could only assume Jean felt the same for him after this. This was the best mistake that had ever happened to him. He had been watching Havoc for awhile now, but he would never make a move. He couldn't risk the other man's career, or his own embarrassment, especially if Havoc didn't feel the same.

"Ahh Roy!" The moaning of Jean cleared his mind. He stared down at Havoc, and realized his own hand had made it's way to Havoc's dick. Mustang used one hand to stroke Jean, while his other hand undid the other man's coat. He then used both hands to strip the jacket off, and tear off the other man's shirt. Roy couldn't help biting his bottom lip as he looked at the shirtless Havoc. The real thing was so much better than his picture.

Jean began feverishly tearing off Mustang's clothes. He slid his hands all over Roy's skin as he peeled off each layer. When Mustang was only down to his boxers, his subordinate took his time kissing slowly at the man's lower stomach. Roy was quivering with anticipation now. Havoc slowly slid down Mustang's boxers to reveal the raven-haired man's hard, twitching member. Havoc looked Mustang up and down for a second, admiring the man's body. He had never even seen Mustang shirtless, and now he was completely naked.

Mustang then attacked Jean. He picked him up and dropped him on to his desk. Papers went flying everywhere, but Roy didn't even flinch. He stripped the man of his boots, socks, pants, and boxers as quick as he could. He looked over Havoc's now naked body. He had no idea how many times he looked at that picture wishing he could see all of Havoc. Now he could, and Jean was all his.

Roy crawled on top of Jean pushing his lips again his subordinates. The kiss was slower, and more passionate this time. They slid their tongues across each others as Havoc allowed himself to moan into the kiss. It was too much for Roy to handle anymore, he wanted the dirty blond right now. He reached down into the drawer and pulled out the lube. Havoc didn't miss it, he swallowed hard as his eyes watched Roy.

Mustang coated his fingers before bringing them at Jean's entrance.

"Wait! I- I uh. I haven't done it before," Havoc said through stutters. Roy raised an eyebrow. "Well, with a man before." Havoc admitted, his cheeks so red they were radiating heat. Mustang allowed a smirk across his face.

"Oh, don't worry I'll be gentle." Roy said in a mocking voice. Jean stared back. His expression was quickly changed when Mustang inserted one finger inside of him.

"Nghh!" Havoc moaned, partially from surprise. He never felt this before, but he wasn't disliking it. Mustang took his time slowly wiggling his finger around, then working it in, and out.

"More." Havoc shakily whispered. Roy smirked.

"What was that?" He teased as he took his finger out. Havoc sat up looking Roy in the eyes. Mustang grabbed the other man's face, and pulled him in for a kiss. Then he quickly forced two fingers inside of Havoc.

"Ahhrh!" Havoc yelled as he broke from the kiss, and flung his head back. Mustang's smirk didn't disappear. Mustang took his time again, trying to keep control of himself as he stretched Havoc.

Havoc was soon writing beneath him, trying to push himself further onto Mustang's fingers. The sight was too much. Mustang slathered his own member with lube before smashing it deep inside Havoc.

"Ahh! Roy!" Havoc screamed as he hung onto Mustang's shoulders, his nails digging in without his notice. Roy wasn't normally into pain, but the feeling of Havoc hanging on to him so tightly was unbelievably hot. He knew he had hit something inside Jean, by the way the other man was doing everything in his power not to scream out.

Roy was loosing control at this point. His fingers were digging into Jean's hips leaving bruises. He didn't fell too bad though, Havoc's fingers were painfully digging into his shoulders . He was thrusting as hard as he could. With each moan, and scream from Havoc it put him over the edge. His body was shaking, he was close to release, and so was Havoc. He took one hand off the dirty blond's hip and began stroking the other man.

It was too much for Havoc, he was already close. Havoc came all over both of them with a way-too-loud moan to be letting go in the office. Seeing Havoc cum was too much for Mustang, he clenched his eyes closed as he came hard inside Havoc. He was shaky, and slowly lowered himself down onto Havoc.

At the moment, the mess between them didn't concern him. He just wanted to embrace the other man. They laid there holding each other saying nothing, but understanding each other.

"We can't tell-" Roy began to say as he pushed himself up.

"I know. As long as I can have you, and you only have me. I'm happy." Jean said before quickly stealing a kiss from his superior. Roy's cheeks grew a dark shade of red. Being emotional wasn't a strong point of his, but he knew he liked Jean for more than just sex.

"Of course." Roy said with a shaky voice. They stared into each others eyes. Roy was just about to suggest they get dressed, but he heard the door open. Jean and Roy's heads snapped in the direction of the door. In the doorway stood Hawkeye.

Riza had a slightly disgusted, but not surprised look. "Be sure not to destroy those documents." She said as she casually motioned to the papers all over the floor, and then shut the door.

Roy and Jean slowly moved their heads back to facing each other. "We should get dressed." Mustang said, still in shock. Jean nervously nodded.


End file.
